spellsword_onlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Dwarfs
Descended from the ancient geodek, the dwarves are stout, plump and often very drunk creatures famous for their prowess on the battlefield. Divided thousands of years ago by heresy and civil war, a mutual peace treaty was forged several decades ago, but there are still many who hold grudges and threaten this peace. Dwarfs are legendary for their uncanny bravery and uncontrollable sense of curiosity, which has sometimes proven both life-saving and life-taking. Even after the witches curse turned their stone bodies to flesh after the war for the Endless Valley, the one mortal emotion that never plagued them was fear. When in battle, dwarfs will go axe to face with things so horrifying that would send the orcs themselves running home to their chasms. As a Playable race Naming Male names: Vorik, Odrig, Lodril, Thognar, Larim Female names: Yura, Adra, Mogra Surnames (Anvilhall): Everforge, Goldcutter Surnames (Everforge): Deepspark, Thundergear Anvilhall After they were cursed with bodies of flesh, the dwarfs, afraid of the witches return to the Endless Valley, wandered Khozma for thirty years. It is said that while the others slept, their leader Krothrim was lead to the top of Mount Brandigar by a mysterious light, where he came face to face with the giant Brosnar, Lord of the Mountains. He led Krothrim to an ancient city that used to belong to the human that had worshipped him before they were slaughtered by orcs while Brosnar was forced to watch, bound by his vow never to kill. Krothrim led his people into this city and repaired it, naming it Anvilhall and worshipping Brosnar as their god and savior, since their original god Balrell abandoned them when they when they were cursed. Underforge Three-hundred after the dwarfish occupation of Anvilhall and the formation of the Everforge Empire, Emperor Frendric Everforge, grandson of Krothrim, the First Emperor, ordered Drakin Deeptunnel and his men to construct a second city for the Empire in Astril to open trade between the north and the west. So Drakin's crew set off to Astril. On the way, Krothrim frequently had visions in his dreams of a strange voice telling him he had much potential, and images of machines. Six days after beginning construction, Drakin's crew unearthed a mysterious magical tomb. With his advanced knowledge of arcane runes, was able to open the tomb; which turned out to be the prison of Milithos, God of Technology. They were at first hostile towards the banished god, since Brosnar had taught them that 'technology brings nothing but death.Milithos presented the dwarves with two choices: they could remain unintelligent, mountain dwelling brutes, or they could worship him and achieve a higher level of intelligence than the elves themselves. Naturally wanting to outshine the elves at anything they could, they accepted his blessing of knowledge and turned Underforge into a tech-city. Drakin Deeptunnel became the king of Underforge, and the constructionists had families and worshipped Milithos as their god. Unfortunately, when word of this reached the ears of Emperor Everforge, he was furious of Drakin's 'heresy', declaring war on Underforge and starting the dwarfish Civil War, which would have serious repercussions for all races of Khozma. Especially the orcish Dreadgear clan, who were preaparing for their second strike on the land of Brosnar... History Civil War